


Faster and Faster

by PaperFox19



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Fucking Machine, M/M, Sex Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Shaggy loved Fred a lot, even to take him to places that help him live out his perviest of desires.
Relationships: Fred Jones/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	Faster and Faster

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost
> 
> Inspired and approved by MJE

Shaggy loved Fred a lot, even with his humiliation fetish and his kinks. He even found a special club that Fred would enjoy. Monster Dungeon was a club for those with kinks and fetishes, providing various tools, costumes and even offered to tape the whole affair for your purchasing pleasure.

They got a room with a fucking machine, that Fred wanted to try. They made a mold From Shaggy’s erect cock, and let him pick the color. He chose orange like his ascot, in no time they produced a dildo the exact size and shape of Shaggy’s huge manhood.

It was installed onto the fucking machine. The blonde eyed it with semi arousal, it wasn’t till Shaggy came out dressed as a dungeon master, in red, did the blonde start pitching a major tent.

He took off his clothes, everything but his ascot. He got fitted with a blindfold and ball gag. Laid out on a table with his arms strapped to a bar above his head, he was strapped down with a black leather belt, and his feet were suspended by locking rings. It kept his legs spread wide and his tight hole exposed. His cock hung over his abs.

“Alright Fred my man, better get ready.” He started tonguing the blonde’s hole to get him wet for the fucking he was about to receive. The blonde let out muffled moans, that he could barely understand. He tongue fucked his entrance a few minutes just to be sure he was good. “That should be good.” He pulled back, and lined up the machine.

He moved over to the console that controlled the machine. There was two dials and a few buttons, but nothing was labeled. He pushed the green button and the machine turned on. It thrust into Fred’s ass and he let out a muffled moan. “Mhhhmm!” the muffled cry was made, as the toy sank all the way in.

Shaggy turned the dial to the left, and the machine buzzed to life. It started fucking Fred’s tight little ass, in and out in and out. As he turned it to the left it increased in speed causing more muffled moans to escape him. He was strapped tight so he couldn’t arch his back. It felt good, all he could do was lay there and take the pounding.

“Hmm that’s weird, I turn it left and it goes faster.” He does so and the fucking machine slammed into him faster. “But when I turn it to the left it also goes faster.” The dildo slammed into him faster and faster, his own cock was hard in his robes as he watched his boyfriend get fucked by a tool made of his own phallus.

Fred’s cock started oozing pre, his cum dripping onto his abs. He let out cries, he was gonna lose it, however his muffled cries were unable to be understood. “Yeah I think I’m right too.” He says, and he reaches for the other dial. “What’s this one do?” he turns the dial and the toy began to vibrate.

It was too much for the former jock and he came. “Mmmhhhhmmmm!” he cries as he shoots his load, his first spurt lands onto his pecs and the rest rains over his abs. Even though he came Shaggy didn’t turn off the machine, the vibrating thrusting toy kept him rock hard and pulsing.

The machine continued to pound Fred, letting out a loud Fump, with every thrust. 

His toes curled as another orgasm was about to hit. Shaggy raised his robe high enough so his arousal was free, he dropped the robe so his cock could hold it up. He walked over to his boyfriend and tapped his cheek a bit. Fred turned his head obediently, Shaggy gave a few quick pumps and he came his cum splattering all over his face.

A muffled cry later and he came again, painting his muscled chest and abs white. “You look so sexy covered in cum.” Shaggy says and pinches the blonde’s nipples, swirling the cum around his body while he was at it.

“Mfffirt” he says, and the toy works him back up to full arousal.

“Let’s try this.” They had a bunch of other fun things to use. He grabbed a feather and began weaving it over his love’s pits. A shocked gasp tore from him and his body trembled, Shaggy was relentless not letting up on his pits till Fred came again.

Going back over to the console he pushed a button. Seems the thing had special magic fingers as hands came out, his nipples started getting pinched, while another hand started pumping his manhood, another hand fondled his balls. ‘I’m so naughty, this feels so good!’ he couldn’t hold back and he had another release, his cum was the shortest by far.

Shaggy knew he couldn’t cum again, so he pushed the red button and it all stopped, the vibrations the teasing the pinching the tickling it all ended. The dildo slipped from his ass, and Freddy whimpered at the loss. He slumped against the bonds, panting and breathing heavily, covered in sweat and cum. He undid the restraints and removed the gag and blindfold.

Fred’s eyes were sparkling, and he was drooling. “Ah Fred, can you walk?” he shook his head. He lifted his boyfriend up carrying him bridal style. To him he was light as a feather, heck he’s carried the whole gang before. He got to take the dildo home along with the tape, the items and their clothes were put into a bag.

Shaggy carried him and the bag, out just like that. Shaggy’s still hard cock holding up his robe exposing his long legs and his balls. He had to pay for the robe to wear it out, but a small price to pay. Fred felt eyes of passerby’s on them and enjoyed it. They went home and Fred put the movie in, he pumped his cock as he watched himself get fucked and abused with his boyfriend watching him. “You’re the best Shaggy you really are.” 

This wouldn’t be the last trip the monster dungeon. They had a home movie to watch till then.

End


End file.
